The definition of freedom
by DrifterThief127
Summary: (WA3) As Janus Cascade sits in the afterlife, he muses about what he has seen on the other side and what he has missed. However, he also thinks about what the definition of "justice". (Spoilers for Wild Arms 3 ahead)


Disclaimer: I do not own the Wild Arms series. It belongs to , XSeed, and Sony Computer Entertainment Inc.

* * *

What have I gotten myself into?

That is the question I ask myself as I sit here in this bright space, looking back at the events that went by before I ended up here. Not once have I forgotten my actions were unforgivable. Betraying others to get what I wanted was such an action, especially when it came to finding whatever I could use to keep from dying in that wasteland. I had wanted to rule the world because I had thought it had gone to hell, that it had turned into a domain for horrible people to reside in. However, I realized what I was doing was wrong. Sure I felt guilty about it, but I didn't find it a good idea to let others knowing about that little detail, so I hid it behind that grin of mine.

I had come across death two times in my life, both scarring me, one of those individual deaths breaking me. I never directly mentioned the name of the woman who I first looked up to as family who died in my arms. It hurts me a lot just thinking about that scenario, and I tried keeping it a personal secret, even from my partners. Lucio died as I lent my shoulder to him, and my own peaceful world crumbled beneath me. Not that I actually found it too peaceful, but I still found the world as hell.

When Dario and Romero were blown off that tower as I sought the Dark Spear, not once did I think they would survive. That's amazing, really, something you would not see from two blokes that acted like cowards most of the time. After I was turned into a demon, those prophets put a bomb inside of me, just to make sure I was doing everything they wanted me to do. They gave me the Dark Spear that watchbird caught after the Princess shot it out of my reach, just to get me to gather energy from the Guardians when it pierced the alter. I remember the shocked expression on those blokes' faces when I transformed to give a taste of my power.

That golem they called Asgard? I never thought he would come back, as I watched from the afterlife I thought didn't exist. Funny how he was sent back to the past at Infinitum. At this point, I had gathered so much energy that I thought I would be the superior being to rule Filgaia. Then that slug impaled me with the Dark Spear and sucked the energy right out of me. Seriously, that didn't feel good.

Looking back at a particular moment in Fortune Gear, I remember saying that having the most power meant I was truly free. Princess didn't think that was what the definition was, seeing how she was all about justice.

Just like Keziah...

There I go again, thinking about a sensitive topic. Gotta say, it's not everyday someone in terms of such an ideal journeys into the world and tries to stop you from doing things you knew were wrong.

I probably missed out on a lot after I died. The downfall of those prophets and that demon I was sacrificed, some girl I saw in Jolly Roger that was behind the scenes the entire time was stopped. She had me fooled, really. I don't know what's stranger, the fact that she was the puppetmaster or that she wanted her own world.

That Schroedinger girl even declared that she wanted to rule the world. Yeah, I don't think she's going to get very far at that, even if her abilities were impressive. I know for a fact that the Princess will stop her.

Just like I was stopped before...

My thoughts kept going back to Fortune Gear during that single moment as I sit in the afterlife. What is freedom?

If it's not about having the most power, what is it about?

Eh, whatever. I'll think about it some other time...

* * *

And there you have it, folks.

I came up with this idea just recently, thinking of what Janus' thoughts would be if he were watching the events after his departure in Wild Arms 3. I wanted to offer an insight on his personality in the game, based on interviews and his backstory at the end of the Complete Guide.

I may write more stories in the near future, it depends on what I can come up with and if I have the time to write. Anyways, people, let me know what you think by rating and reviewing.

See you next time.


End file.
